In the End
by Seylin
Summary: They broke up... but, maybe in the end they end up back together. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom**: The Mortal Instruments  
**Pairing**: Magnus/Alec, Alec/others  
**Prompt**: It took a little while, a lot of booze and a lot more faceless one night stands, but Alec finally got over Magnus. And then, one night he got turned into a vampire against his will. And then they met after 200 years of not seeing each other. And they fell in love with each other all over again.

* * *

**15 years after COLS…**

Alec sat up, the limp weight of his pick up for the night falling away. He barely even glanced at the arm and hand that was attached as he stood and moved across the room to pick up his pants. Once the pants were pulled on he picked up the bottle of wine that was sitting on the dresser and took a deep swallow. The taste was bitter, the wine much too close to being room temperature, he winced but swallowed it anyway. Running a hand through his hair, Alec glanced in the mirror. The man that was reflected was not the man he had ever thought he would become… hair unkempt and dirty, dark circles under his eyes that seemed to stay no matter how much sleep he got (which was always too much or never enough) and a body that he thought was much too skinny.

Shaking his head, Alec picked up his shirt, sliding it over his head. Next came his jacket and with it the small book that he kept in the pocket. It wasn't much bigger than his hand, a perfect size for his pocket. The black cover was faded and ratty around the edges. Alec opened the book to the page that was marked by the tiny pencil he kept there. Under the twenty or so other names that were written on the two pages Alec added another name to the list.

_Eric_

Taking one last swallow of the wine he left the bottle sitting on the dresser and made his way out the door. In the doorway he paused and looked back at Eric's sleeping form. '_They're never as good as him,_' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom**: The Mortal Instruments  
**Pairing**: Magnus/Alec, Alec/others  
**Prompt**: It took a little while, a lot of booze and a lot more faceless one night stands, but Alec finally got over Magnus. And then, one night he got turned into a vampire against his will. And then they met after 200 years of not seeing each other. And they fell in love with each other all over again.

* * *

**75 years after COLS…**

Magnus stood outside the old New York Institute with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets, a frown on his lips. After the war the Institute had been abandoned, the damage caused by the attacks deemed too much to fix. The Shadowhunters that had lived there had moved on or back to Idris. With a sigh Magnus headed into the empty building.

Pigeons flew from the rafter's overhead, causing the beams of sunlight coming through the holes in the ceiling to scatter for a moment. Dust fell and floated down through the air. Magnus looked around, sadness filling his body. This building used to contain such happiness…power…life. Now, only the sounds of the outside world echoed off the walls that still stood.

The stairs creaked as he climbed them. Even after all these years he clearly remembered how to get to the one room he had secretly spent the most time in. Magnus stood in the doorway of what had been Alec's bedroom for what seemed like hours. He was surprised by the amount of items that had been left scattered about the room…and by the fact that the room was scattered to begin with. Alec has always been very neat.

Stepping inside the room Magnus had to move to the side quickly as part of the floor gave way. He stared down at the hole for a moment before shaking his head. Even though it had been 75 years since their relationship had ended Magnus could still see Alec at 17 when he closed his eyes. The unique scent that Alec had carried clung to the room and if he closed his eyes right now… it was almost like Alec was there again.

But, that was impossible. Even if Alec were still alive, which Magnus doubted, he would be in his nineties and most likely confined to a chair of some sort. That beautiful, black hair would have gone grey or maybe even white with age; his taunt skin would have wrinkled and probably would have developed a liver spot or twenty. One thing that wouldn't have changed would have been those eyes. Magnus was sure that those stunningly blue eyes would have remained clear and bright with intelligence.

A small, worn book lying on the bedside table caught Magnus' eye. Walking over he picked it up and turned it over a couple of times. This little book gave Magnus a sense of foreboding, even though he could tell there was nothing magical about it. He stuck the book in his pocket, unable to open it just then. Magnus wandered about the room for a while longer, in the end he left feeling as empty as when he had entered the building.

Magnus never noticed the sharp, blue eyes watching him from the rafters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandom**: The Mortal Instruments  
**Pairing**: Magnus/Alec, Alec/others  
**Prompt**: It took a little while, a lot of booze and a lot more faceless one night stands, but Alec finally got over Magnus. And then, one night he got turned into a vampire against his will. And then they met after 200 years of not seeing each other. And they fell in love with each other all over again.

* * *

**80 years after COLS…**

Even after returning to his apartment Magnus hadn't been able to bring himself to read whatever was on the pages in the faded black book. He had set it on the table and it had laid there, tempting him for five years. Finally, on one dreary night with the thunder and lightning crashing outside, he was unable to put off the foreboding feeling around the book any longer.

Sitting on the couch in his favorite pair of footie pajamas, with Chairman Meow curled up against his side, Magnus opened the book to the first page. Magnus' eyebrows drew together in confusion. Names… nothing but names. Only first names it seemed.

What was this?

James, Bryan, Colby, Matthew, Robert, Greg, Adam, Steve, Joey, Danny, Chris, Brandon, Terry… the list went on and on…page after page of names, filling the entire book.

Slowly it dawned on Magnus and the little book dropped to the floor. Names, just names… no details or faces to go with them. These were all men that Alec had slept with… Magnus let his head fall back against the couch. What had happened to Alec? The Alec he had known would never have kept track of his conquests…or one night stands, whatever these were.

Magnus stared at the ceiling, unable to believe what he somehow knew to be true. '_Did I make you fall Alec?_'


	4. Chapter 4

**Fandom**: The Mortal Instruments  
**Pairing**: Magnus/Alec, Alec/others  
**Prompt**: It took a little while, a lot of booze and a lot more faceless one night stands, but Alec finally got over Magnus. And then, one night he got turned into a vampire against his will. And then they met after 200 years of not seeing each other. And they fell in love with each other all over again.

* * *

**200 years after COLS…**

No one had the same shade of blue eyes that Alec did.

So why was it those eyes were staring at him from across the club? Magnus raised a martini glass full of some sort of pink, fizzling liquid and drank it. Given, the eyes were slightly different, but just slightly. Red tinged that brilliant blue around the edges. But those eyes…

Magnus shook his head. No, there was no way. Alec would never have _willingly _given himself over to the vampire lifestyle.

When he looked back those eyes were still watching him. Amazing since the owner of those eyes had their fangs buried deep in the neck of some club goer. Magnus found it fascinating to watch, memories of another vampire from another time surfacing from the recesses of his mind. When Magnus blinked, coming out of his memories, he was startled to find the owner of those eyes only inches away.

The breath in Magnus' throat caught and stayed there. Alec…but it couldn't be… it wasn't _possible_.

A thin line of blood trickled down from the corner of the vampire's mouth, from the corner and down his chin. But Magnus' eyes were locked on those blue, red tinged eyes. "Alec…"

"You took my book."

"Alec…"

"You know what I did."

"Alec, stop."

"You know _who_I did."

Something inside Magnus snapped. His cat-like eyes narrowed and he pushed Alec back, back until he was pressed against the wall. Magnus was well aware that Alec was now stronger than him, could have easily pushed his hands away…but he didn't. Magnus counted that down to shock.

Magnus' eyes were drawn to the trickle of blood that still ran from Alec's mouth and down his chin. He could count on one hand how many times he had been tempted to taste blood in his long life…but this was one of them. Leaning in slowly, oh so slowly, Magnus ran the tip of his tongue over the line of blood.

He felt Alec shiver.

Magnus grinned as his tongue reached the corner of Alec's mouth. He hesitated only for a second before covering Alec's cold lips with his own. Magnus wasn't sure if the groan that he felt was his own or Alec's, but then he didn't care. All that mattered was that Alec was here, he was here and they were pressed together once more. As Alec's hands raised, one gripping Magnus' shoulder and the others fingers burying themselves in Magnus' hair, his lips parted.

Alec's tongue was in Magnus' mouth before Magnus could act on those parted lips. Magnus melted just a little and that gave Alec the opening he had been waiting for. Using the one hand on Magnus' shoulder he pushed, flipping their positions. Now it was Magnus who was pressed up against the wall, there was no doubt that it was he who groaned this time. Alec was plundering his mouth, grinding his body in a way that Magnus had not experienced in… well, 200 years.

Though he was part demon, Magnus still needed to breathe. With regret he broke the kiss, his head falling back against the wall as he gasped for breath. He was aware that Alec's fangs were out again, maybe they had never gone in, the points were lightly scraping against the skin of his neck as Alec kissed his way down it.

"Alec…in the end…"

Alec paused but it didn't raise his head. "For 200 years I haven't let myself forget that night," he breathed, almost too quiet to be heard over the pulsing of the music in the club. Magnus' fingers tightened in the fabric of Alec's shirt. "And, if at the end of this night… I need another 200 years to not forget… so be it."


End file.
